


Mero

by Bixiayu



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Avengers - Freeform, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Nightmares, PTSD, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tooth Rotting Fluff, battles, bucky and tony are cool, happiness, married steve and tony, small angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bixiayu/pseuds/Bixiayu
Summary: A few drabbles inspired by a Tumblr prompt in which Steve likes to carry Tony everywhere.





	Mero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baneme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baneme/gifts).



> !! I DID NOT COME UP WITH THIS IDEA, ALL I DID WAS WRITE IT !!
> 
> These were inspired by someone on Tumblr.
> 
> Their blog: http://steebntony.tumblr.com 
> 
> And here is a post with the tag ideas for this story: 
> 
> http://steebntony.tumblr.com/post/163987674772/baneme-art-616-stevetony-do-not

The Avengers tower was silent.

 

_Too silent._

The only sounds that filled Tony's ears were his bare feet padding down the spiral marble staircase from his and Steve’s room. A cold breeze went up through the sleeves and down the back of the oversized dress shirt he had on as he made his way to the main floor.

 

The shirt was Steve's by the way.

 

There was a gala last night for only god knows what, Tony didn't really remember. He could care less unless it was for charity. It started out the same way each and every time. A couple hours of light drinking and small talk between him, some reporters, and the other Avengers. Then, Tony’s night would usually turn to complete shit when  _they_  came. The  _exact_  same group of people that continuously bombarded him with questions and comments about his past. The dark part he really did not enjoy talking about, not even with Steve.

 

The part of his life before he became Iron-Man.

 

When Stark Industries made money off of war. Years ago when he and his company sold weapons to anyone who could afford them. Tony felt the guilt swirl around in his stomach whenever he thought about it. If only he had found out about what was really happening sooner, cities wouldn’t be in ruin and children wouldn’t be without their parents. Luckily, Tony had been able to turn Stark industries around with the help of Pepper, but it didn’t seem to matter to anyone.

 

He is, and will always be seen as The Merchant of Death.

 

He didn’t necessarily blame them, Tony just guessed that he would never be able to take enough accountability for the blood that will forever remain on his hands.

 

Sometimes it weighed down on him, especially when they threw pictures in his face.

 

Steve was the only person who was always by his side, standing up for him. Somehow, the blond always made them go away. Sure the other people were gone, but Tony still had the mental images of all the destruction he had caused.

 

All of the lives that his ignorance stole.

 

Tony knew that if he was upset he would have to hide it. Steve would catch on and he didn't want him constantly worrying about him.

 

But Steve always did, he always knew.

 

So, whenever they came home from a stressful gala, they went straight to their bedroom.

 

And let's say that sleep wasn't the only thing that Steve and Tony did last night…

 

When Stark reached the bottom of the staircase his brown eyes scanned his surroundings slowly, but cautiously. For some reason, he had a gnawing fear that he would find all of the Avengers dead, lying in pools of their own blood. Ripped off limbs, twisted necks, and broken bones.

 

He had experienced that nightmare one too many times.

 

One of his biggest fears was that the people he cared most about in the world would die because of him.

 

Because he didn’t do enough to save them.

 

_‘Shut up… shut up… shut up…’_

 

He glanced quickly towards the living room, preparing himself for the worst.

 

It was empty.

 

A relaxing relief washed over him, his dream wasn’t coming true today.

 

But that still left him with one pondering question, where in the hell were they?

 

Stark wandered into the kitchen begrudgingly shrugging the thought away. Maybe his other team members were out doing some important avengers stuff. Which was nine times out of ten, boring as hell. Tony thought that maybe he should be semi-responsible for once. He should take a quick shower and give the other Avengers a call, asking to meet up with them.

 

_Nah._

 

He opened the refrigerator, sighing. He needed to find something to eat. The last time he ate was yesterday morning. He worked in his lab until it was time to leave for the gala. Unfortunately, he had a bad habit of not eating. Not intentionally, but he was just so focused on his latest projects that he forgot to. It was always Steve that dragged him from his lab and into the kitchen to consume his first meal of the day.

 

If Tony were being honest with himself, he didn’t expect a man frozen in ice for seventy years to be a really good cook.   

 

But damn, he was impressed.

 

"Buongiorno JARVIS," Tony said. "Are you awake?"

 

_"For you sir, always."_

 

_"And if I may add, it's the late afternoon, sir."_

 

"What?"

 

_"It's 4:47 PM,"_

 

"Oh.” Tony murmured, “Wow.” He didn’t think that he had slept for that much. Well, it was understandable. For the past week and a half, the most amount of sleep he had gotten was four hours if he was lucky enough. It was, of course, due to working in his lab. He always felt the need to update the avenger’s gear for any improvements he could think of. Their gear should be able to keep them safe, no matter what.

 

Tony ignored his AI's comment about how it was the afternoon. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day anyway. His brown eyes scanned the fridge for something to eat. He sure as hell wasn’t in the mood for cooking, and he was craving something sweet so he grabbed the one item that looked the most appealing...

 

Bucky’s triple chocolate fudge cake.

 

There was only about a one-eighth piece of the cake left, but it was fine. Tony was pretty sure Bucky wouldn’t mind that much anyway.

 

He removed it from the fridge and grabbed a silver fork from one of the cabinets. He placed the cake on the counter, taking the plastic wrapping off of it.

 

Stark smiled, appreciating the beauty of the cake that was right in front of him.

 

_‘Nothing like breakfast…’_

 

Before Stark even had a chance to place a bite inside of his mouth, he heard his AI’s voice ring over his head.

 

_“Sir, I don’t advise that you eat that.”_

 

Tony glared up at the ceiling, “Why?” his voice lowered.

 

 _“Well, Even though your blood sugar is dangerously low, Steve suggested that you drink plenty of fluids, increase your intake of fruit and vegetables, and consume the_ **_healthy_ ** _sugars such as the ones in whole grains.”_

 

_“You need the good calories that will give your body the energy it needs, not empty calories like junk food, such as the cake-”_

 

“Mute.” Tony murmured, shoving a bite inside of his mouth. Maybe he was a little bit on the skinnier side because he had been eating less than usual, but he could always start eating healthy  _tomorrow_ . One more day wouldn't be  _that_  detrimental to him.

 

“I’m glad to see you're finally awake… and eating.” A voice said slightly bitter from behind Tony.

 

Stark turned, squinting to get a better look. The room was spinning just the tiniest bit. “Steve…” He murmured. “Where have you been? I’ve been looking for you all morning.”

 

The blond sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned on the wall staring at Tony, shaking his head.

 

“You’re giving me the  _‘ I’m disappointed in you, Tony ’_  look…” Stark said. “What did I do this time?”

 

“Did you forget what I told you this morning?” Steve asked.

 

Stark raised an eyebrow in confusion. “You told me something this morning?” The last thing he remembered was the previous night and then waking up this afternoon.

 

The blond dropped his hands to his sides and started walking closer towards his husband. “I woke you up this morning and told you to be ready by four fifteen, don’t you remember?”

 

“There is a meeting going on as we speak.”

 

“No, I don’t,” Stark said as he turned his attention back to his cake, taking another bite. It didn’t really matter at this point, he didn't want to go Avengers meeting anyways. He was already extremely late by this point, maybe he could just try again next time.

 

Steve wrapped ones of his arms around Tony’s waist and place a kiss on his forehead. He pulled the smaller body into his gently, holding his lover softly. He guessed that it was fine that Tony fell back asleep after their brief conversation, he needed the extra hours. It was good that Tony was awake now, the meeting was still going on and if they left now, they could make it back to the rest of the team before it ended.

 

“Please tell me you’re not eating cake for breakfast.” The blonde questioned, looking down at the counter he and tony were standing in front of.

 

“I’m not eating cake for breakfast.” Stark smiled, shoving another piece into his mouth. He turned towards Steve and stood on his tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. A smile plastered itself on Tony’s lips when he saw that he accidentally got some chocolate on the blonde’s cheek.

 

Luckily for him, Steve didn’t seem to notice.

 

Roger’s let out a deep sigh,  _again_. “Tony, how many times do I have to remind you? You have to eat healthier.”

 

“Cake is healthy.” Stark argued.

 

“Elaborate.”

 

“Cake has milk in it… and milk has… calcium.”

 

Steve reached over Tony and grabbed the cake from the counter, placing it at the top of the refrigerator. A place he knew where his husband couldn’t reach it.

 

Steve loved their height differences.

 

“Hey!” Tony complained. “What are you-”

 

“Come on…” Steve murmured, “Let’s finish up this meeting and then we’ll come back home… and then you’ll eat...”

 

“I was eating.” Stark pouted.

 

“Real food.”

 

“Rogers.” Tony growled, slightly. Why couldn’t he just eat cake in peace?

 

Steve held Tony’s hand as he began to direct them out of the kitchen and towards the elevator. “Tony… The team and Fury are waiting for us.”

 

He ripped his hand out of Steve’s grip. “No,” He said, crossing his arms. “I am not going with you. I sure as hell am not in the mood to face the fury of Fury. My day has actually been pretty great without him yelling at me for once.”

 

“Hun, come on, please?”

 

“Nope.” Stark said, turning around. There was no way he was going to go to a lame avengers meeting. He would rather eat something and then get some work done inside of his lab. Steve could just tell him all of the things that he missed.

 

He sighed as he looked up at the fridge. Why was Steve so freaking tall? And why was he so inclined on him not eating cake? One more day wouldn't  _kill_  him… Stark stood on his tiptoes as he tried to reach for his breakfast. His fingertips were grazing against the plate as he almost reached it.

 

‘ _Almost there…’_

 

Suddenly, large arms grabbed Tony’s waist as his small body was tossed easily over the shoulder of Steve.

 

“Rogers!” Tony screamed. It was daunting to be this high off of the ground. And not to mention, the sudden movement practically knocked the air out of his lungs. “Put me down right-”

 

“Nope,” His husband smiled, walking towards the elevator. “We have things we have to do.”

 

Tony’s legs were towards Steve’s backside as his arms were in the front. He was hitting his husband's chest as hard as he could so the blond would understand to put him down. “Steve! I swear… I swear if you don’t put me down.”

 

“Love you...” The blond murmured as he caught one of Tony’s hands in his and kissed it gently.

 

Stark shook his head, he gave up trying to resist. There was no point in fighting, Steve was a freaking super soldier and Tony knew that he was just a man in a can.

 

Without the can at this moment.

 

“I can’t go to an Avengers meeting in sweatpants, no shoes, and a dress shirt…  Let me change first?”

 

“You look cute.”

 

“Fury won’t think so.”

 

“I think so.”

 

Tony rested his hand on Steve’s shoulder sadly. “I haven’t even made my coffee yet… I can’t function without my coffee.” It was sad but true. Coffee and Steve were the only things that could get him through whatever the day threw at him.

 

“We’ll get some on the way, sweetheart.”

 

Tony’s face lifted as his face brightened up the tiniest bit. “Promise?” he asked.

 

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will be an idea from the tags listed on the Tumblr page.
> 
> I hope you like this :)
> 
> Kudo and comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
